While the King is Away, the Koopalings will Play
by BoomShroom
Summary: Once again, Bowser's children are left at home while their father sets off in a futile attempt to capture the princess and destroy Mario. This time, however, there are no servants to keep an eye on them. The Koopalings have the castle all to themselves, and when Roy decides to throw a party, chaos and hilarity ensue. Will they be able to keep their father from finding out?
1. Chapter 1

**While the King is Away, Koopalings will Play**

It was just a regular morning for the Koopalings. The kids were gathered in the living room, each engrossed in their own activities. Lemmy and Larry were playing a video game, Wendy was painting her nails, Morton was playing with toy soldiers, Iggy was tinkering with gadgets and doo-dads (cackling maniacally as he did so), Ludwig was studying complex sheets of music, Bowser Jr. was scribbling in a coloring book, and Roy was writing furiously on a long sheet of paper.

Wendy, finally satisfied with the shade and shine of her perfect nails, glanced at what Roy was writing. It was an incredibly long list, but she couldn't make out what the words said from her angle.

"What'cha got there?" she asked as she sat on the floor next to him. He immediately slammed his hands over the words and snarled at her. Startled, she drew back.

"None of your business! Just go back to your girly makeup or whatever, you sugar fairy!"

"Geez, fine! Be that way!" she grumbled, reclaiming her seat on the couch. She pulled out one of her favorite fashion magazines and opened it up. Seriously, she shows an ounce of curiosity as to what one of her brothers is doing, and that's the response she gets? And...sugar fairy? What kind of an insult is that?

She shook her head and started reading an article on skin care. It would be better to just ignore the incident. It was too early for a fight.

A few minutes later, Bowser strode through the large, unnecessarily spiked doors at the far end of the room. He stopped when he neared his children. A few glanced at him, but soon returned to their activities.

"Hey, kids." Bowser said, uncharacteristically calm. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"No, what day is it, dad?" they all recited robotically, still not deviating their attention from whatever they were doing.

"Today is the day that I steal the princess, beat Mario, and rule the Mushroom Kingdom." he said confidently.

"Mmm-hmm"s, "Oh, yeah."s, and "Uh-huh"s could be heard as the Koopalings agreed, once again monotonously repeating the cycle that happened every couple of days when the King of all Koopas decided to kidnap Princess Peach.

"So you know what that means, right?" he asked cheerfully.

"We stay here and don't do anything wrong."

"Exactly. That means no explosions, no monster truck/doughnut teleportation, no shape shifting monkeys, no nail polish fueled jet packs, no genetically modified pork rinds, and absolutely no parties. Do I make myself clear?"

The children, already having tuned Bowser out, didn't respond.

Bowser scowled at them. "I said... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

The Koopalings jumped in fright and hastily responded yes.

"Good..." Bowser said, settling back into his previously calm and kind demeanor. "Now, this particular plan is far more elaborate and genius than any of my previous acts. That means I might be home a little late tonight. But don't worry. Your ol' pop will return home in victory!"

He made his way back to the door and opened it.

"Oh, and you guys will have to get your own food and stuff today. I'm borrowing all of the servants for this awesome plan."

The Koopalings heard this and immediately shouted out in protest, each trying to speak over the other.

"But I don't WANT to make my own food!"

"Who's gonna be my footstool?"

"There's no WAY I'm going the rest of the day without somebody bringing me hot wings on a silver platter!"

"Shut up! I'm your father, and what I say goes!" Bowser roared, stomping his foot for emphasis. Unfortunately, one of Lemmy's toy trucks had been parked there. Bowser growled in pain and hopped back on one foot. He glared at Lemmy who returned his look with a sheepish smile.

"I left some coins on the kitchen table in case you want to order pizza or something. Normally, we would just steal a pizza or something, but, apparently, that's just a little bit illegal, so we could get in trouble for that."

"Aww, man." Larry whispered.

"I'm going now. And I mean it. Behave. And NO PARTIES."

With that, the Koopa King exited the room.

When the doors had slammed shut, Roy stood up and addressed his siblings.

"I don't know about you guys, but I plan on having fun today instead of doing what dad says we should do. Anyone who wants to help, see me in the kitchen."

He left the room as well, dragging his long list behind him.

Larry, having turned around to listen to Roy, now looked back at the TV screen to see his character lying face down on the ground.

"What the-? Lemmy! You shot me!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was pretty fun too!" the tiny Koopaling giggled and rolled around on the floor.

"We're supposed to work together in this game!"

Lemmy ignored him, laughing as he approached Larry's character's body and nudged it off a cliff.

Larry growled in fury. "Forget you! I'm gonna see what Roy is doing."

With that, Larry stormed out of the room, muttering about how stupid Lemmy was.

7Z7Z7Z7

Iggy sighed at his new creation. A laser pointer that could turn anything into an eternal source of pure energy that, if used correctly, could end the world's energy crisis? Booo-riiing. He tossed it in the Dematerializer that he had thrown his last few stupid inventions in, like the slice of toast that could cure any disease and the magnifying glass that can let people see into parallel dimensions. What Iggy truly needed was something wild, something new, something that would really make people say, "Wow, what a genius!" and then flee in terror when they figured out what his invention REALLY did.

Iggy thought and thought, but the nearly insane inspiration and creativity that had once coursed through his mad-scientist like brain had ceased flowing. He sighed once more and adjusted his glasses, defeated for the time being. Perhaps he would just see what Roy was doing. Iggy stood up and left the room, his next destination being the kitchen.

7Z7Z7Z7

"We're almost there, Private! Don't give up now!" the sergeant yelled to the soldier who was clutching on to his shoulder for dear life. A hostile's bullet had nailed the Private in the leg, preventing him from being able to walk.

"I...I don't think I'm gonna...make it...Sarge..." the private panted, clutching his wound.

"You'll be okay! You're gonna make it! Don't you die on me!"

The two managed to make it around a dilapidated building. They clambered over a mound of rubble and spotted their salvation.

"There it is. The chopper! We're gonna make it!" Sarge shouted gleefully.

However, enemy soldiers were right on their tail. Bullets whizzed by and barely missed the pair. The sergeant got the private inside the vehicle. He was about to climb in himself when he saw a small object near his feet.

"GRENADE!"

Bowser Jr. dive-bombed Morton's tiny green soldiers. He laughed as they toppled over.

"HEY! That's not cool!" Morton exclaimed as he was pulled out of his pretend war. He scrambled to set up his toys again.

"Fine then. How about a Godzilla attack? Grrrrr!" Jr. growled and bared his tiny fangs at the plastic soldiers. He swiped a few of them away with his puny claws and gave a roar that was anything but fearsome.

"Go away! You're ruining everything!" Morton wailed.

"I have to agree with him, Jr." Ludwig said, looking up from his music sheets. "You are being quite annoying. I can't concentrate on my music."

Jr. smirked at his older brother. "What, I'm annoying? IS THIS ANNOYING!?"

Ludwig covered his ears as Jr. yelled loudly at him.

"Come on, Morton. Let's go to the kitchen. It should be quieter there!"

The two gathered their belongings and left the room. Jr. rolled his eyes after they had left.

"Whatever." he mumbled, deciding to join Lemmy in his game.

7Z7Z7Z7

When the Koopalings entered the kitchen, they noticed that all of the lights were off, sunlight that sifted in through the blinds on the window providing the only means of light. The four saw Roy seated at the head of the table, a smile spread across his face.

"Welcome, brothers. Take a seat."

They did as they were told and sat down at the rectangular table, curious as to what Roy was planning.

"Now, as you all know, dad will be away for the rest of today. He also took the servants, which means we have the whole castle to ourselves. This means that we can do whatever we want without fear of somebody stopping us. This includes throwing a party."

"Yeah, but dad said that we can't do that." Larry explained.

"Dad isn't here. All of our servants are away, incapable of watching us. How would he know?"

"You may have a point..." the blue haired Koopaling muttered.

"But when he comes home, won't he catch us?" Iggy asked.

"We won't have to worry about that." Roy said confidently, rising from his seat at the table. He dragged a chalkboard on wheels from a corner of the room. Various numbers, equations, and mathematical symbols were scrawled across the surface. He used his claw to point at them. "According to my calculations, dad arrives home later after every defeat by Mario. The times range between fifteen to twenty minutes later than his previous defeat. If I'm right, this means that dad will be home no earlier than 11:56 PM tonight. Plenty of time to set up a party, have a blast, and clean up. See? I even showed my work."

"He's correct!" Ludwig cried, a shocked expression on his face. He redid the math on his calculator, twice, and found that Roy was, indeed, correct.

"What's the catch?" Larry asked suspiciously. "I mean, why are you letting us in on this?"

"Would you believe that it's out of the goodness of my heart?"

"No."

"The loving, brotherly bond that I share with each of you?"

"No."

"A space genie appeared to me in a lucid dream, telling me that he would devour my soul if I didn't throw a shindig that would put all previous fiestas to shame and include you guys in it?"

"No...well maybe...but that's highly unlikely!"

Roy sighed, out of excuses. "Okay, okay. It's because I need help. Setting up, getting word out, entertaining the masses. It's a lot of work, and I'm just one Koopa."

The four brothers scratched their chins, considering the pros and cons of going through with such a scheme.

"I'll do all of your chores for a week?" the sunglass wearing Koopaling pleaded, hoping he could persuade his brothers.

The four grinned at him and nodded, agreeing to his terms.

"You guys do know that this means putting in a lot of effort, right? This party can't be a success if one of you goofballs slacks off."

They nodded again.

"All right then! You're in."

"Yes!" Morton cheered, fist pumping the air. "This is gonna be so awesome! For the party, I'm thinking balloons, a clown,-OH!, and a game of pin the tail on the Yoshi!"

Roy walked over to the window, his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Morton, but I have something else in mind. If you boys would look inside the black case..."

He gestured toward a black case in the middle of the table. Iggy grabbed it and pulled it towards them. They opened it to find the extremely long list that Roy had been working on this morning.

The brothers skimmed through it, and their eyes widened as they passed over each word.

"A Chuckola-Cola machine? A rocket power wheelchair? A swimming pool filled with cottage cheese?" Ludwig read the list, confusion taking hold of him. "What is all of this?"

"The list for the party." Roy explained, staring out the window again. Thin strips of sunlight crossed his face. "Everything on that list is essential for the party. We need all of those."

"And how do you suppose we obtain them?"

"Iggy, our resident genius, can make some for us. I'm sure he's quite capable."

"It's true!" Iggy interjected. "I built a machine that let you communicate with your eyelashes last Tuesday. How hard can it be to build a stupid cola machine?"

"The rest we will buy. Dad's credit card should prove useful." Roy said.

Ludwig looked puzzled and glanced back at the case. Something else was in there. A small, thin piece of plastic.

"WHAT!? You can't use father's credit card!" Ludwig gasped, removing the card from the case.

"Don't worry, bro. Don't you know how credit cards work?"

"Um...no..." he said quietly. In fact, none of the Koopalings knew how to use one. But Roy had seen Bowser use his a few times before.

"Basically, you can use it to buy whatever you want without using any money. It's like a free pass to get whatever you want. And you can use it all the time!"

"Are you sure?" his older brother asked skeptically.

"Trust me, broski. Have I ever lied to you?"

Ludwig thought back and remembered all of the times that Roy had, in fact, lied to him. There was the time when he told him that toasters worked better underwater, the time when he said that Bowser wouldn't be angry if they walked on his favorite rug while covered in mud, the time that he said that he had figured out a way to defy gravity and pushed him off a building...

"Several times, actually."

"Come on, bromeo. Have a little faith in your bro."

Ludwig sighed. He glanced at his three brothers. They seemed to be waiting for him to make a decision. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would regret this later.

"All right. I trust you."

"Excellent. Now that we have that settled, let's move onto stage two..."

With that, the five brothers began to plan, scheme, and prepare, completely forgetting about their three siblings who still remained unaware of their brother's plot…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Not much to say now, but there will be an important notice at the end of this chapter. Until then, enjoy!**

While the King is Away,

the Koopalings will play

Chapter 2

"No, no, no! Did I or did I not say that the snack table should be against the left wall!?" Roy shouted at a startled Morton.  
"Um...you didn't..."  
"Then move it there, pronto! We don't have all day, man!"  
Morton grumbled and pushed the table to the other end of the room, making sure to take his sweet time in doing so.  
Roy rubbed his temples and ran through his checklist again, this one being the checklist for the foyer. He had made the giant checklist with everything on it, but he made sub-checklists for the different rooms in the castle, and sub-sub-checklists for the sub-checklists, and sub-sub-sub-checklists for those, and so on. Roy had never been so organized in his life...or so frustrated and fussy. This party had to be a success. He would never get another chance like this again, so he had to throw all of his ideas into one, giant conglomerate and pray that it would all work out.  
Next on the list, the snacks themselves. Roy flipped through a few more pages until he reached the sub-sub-checklist, the foyer snack list. Most of the foods had been accounted for, except...  
"Larry! Where are those nachos!?"  
Larry dashed into the room holding a bowl in his hands. He was panting from exhaustion due to Roy's constant demands for snacks. He was wearing an apron covered in flour and icing from when he baked an armada of cupcakes and he was still wielding a wooden spoon.  
"I just 'had' to get stuck on cooking duty..." he muttered, handing the bowl to Roy.  
Roy stared intently at the nachos that rested inside, his scrutinizing gaze studying each individual chip. Finally, he tried one. Immediately, he spit it out, all over Larry's face.  
"Yuck! You call those nachos? Those just taste like tortilla chips with melted cheese on top!"  
Larry wiped the crumbs off of his face, glaring daggers at his older brother. "That's exactly what a nacho is!"  
"I guess these will have to do..." Roy grumbled, reluctantly checking the item off of his list.  
Larry walked over to where Ludwig was setting up the music speakers.  
"Have you noticed that Roy has become a total perfectionist ever since we started with this? Seriously, I can't do anything without him popping up and criticizing me."  
Ludwig sat back, wiping sweat from his brow. "I know what you mean. He yelled at me a little while ago because I didn't color code the drinks in an 'eye catching manner.'"  
"And just what is going on here, my brohams?" Roy asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. "You two are supposed to be working! We've only finished two of the five rooms that we'll be using, and the party starts in three hours!"  
"S-sorry, bro. We were just-"  
"Don't 'sorry, bro' me! Now quit slacking off!"  
The two Koopalings parted and went to complete their remaining tasks. Roy sighed, wondering how all of this was going to work out with such an incompetent crew.  
Roy decided to leave his brothers alone for the time being and check in on Iggy, who hopefully hadn't made an atomic rice cooker or some other infernal contraption by now.

7Z7Z7Z

"Ugh, I'm sooooooo BOOOOORED!" Lemmy whined, planting his face into a pillow.  
"Me too. What should we do now?" Jr. said, tossing his game controller aside.  
"If I knew that, then I wouldn't be bored, now would I?"  
Wendy glanced up from her magazine and noticed that she was alone with her two brothers. It seemed that the others had left a while ago without her noticing.  
'They better not be up to something stupid again.' she thought. Then she sighed and returned to the article she had been reading. They were her brothers. Of COURSE they were up to something stupid.  
She felt something poke her thigh and she lowered her magazine again. Lemmy and Jr. stood there gazing up at her with child-like eyes.  
"What?" she frowned, clearly annoyed.  
"We're bored." Jr. stated.  
"Entertain us!" Lemmy said as he jumped up and down.  
"Well, what do you want to do?"  
"We don't knoooooow!"  
Wendy abandoned her magazine, knowing full well that they weren't just going to leave her be.  
"How about you play a video game?"  
"Done that."  
"Hide-and-seek?"  
"That's for babies!"  
"Read a book?"  
"Yeah, like that'll ever happen..."  
The female Koopaling sighed, frustrated and running out of ideas that didn't involve her having to actually supervise them.  
"A movie?"  
Jr. grinned and nodded at Lemmy, an idea already forming in his tiny head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Lemmy! That's perfect!"  
Lemmy stared at him skeptically. "Why? We've seen all of the movies we have."  
"Not the scary ones. The ones that dad won't let us watch because he thinks it will 'scare us' and 'mentally scar us'."  
Lemmy caught on and returned Jr.'s smile. The two turned to their sister with wide eyes. She scratched her head, opposed to the idea, but not wanting to deal with the two kids anymore.  
"Oh...I don't know..."  
"Oh, come on! Pleeeease?"  
"Well...okay. But DON'T tell dad or the others."  
Her siblings cheered and highfived each other. Then they dashed back to the rack beside the TV where the movies were stored. They rummaged through the different DVDs, tossing the ones they didn't want to watch over their shoulders.  
"No...nope...nah...Ah-hah!" Jr. cried, holding one of the DVDs above his head like a trophy. Lemmy scooted closer to him and took a good look at the title.  
"The Carnivorous Creature from the Dark and Creepy Forest? I don't know. Sounds sort of cheesy."  
"This movie should be really good." Jr. countered. "I heard Roy, Iggy, Morton, and Larry screaming when they watched it."  
"That was from agony, not fear." Wendy interjected. "That movie is painful to watch, it's so cheesy."  
"Have you ever watched it?"  
"Well...no...but Morton told me it was stupid. Trust me."  
The boys shrugged and inserted the DVD into the slot. A few minutes later, the movie started.  
Wendy returned to her magazine, hoping she would be too absorbed in it to be bothered by the stupid movie. But she had already read the entire thing and had no backup magazine.  
She quickly got up and walked to the door, deciding to wander the castle to find something else to entertain her. But before she could leave, she glanced back at the TV.  
"Whoa! Who's that hunk?" her eyes lit up at the sight of a handsome Koopa on screen. She dashed back to where the boys were on the floor and took a seat next to them.

7Z7Z7Z7

"Iggy! Report!"  
Iggy, who was on his back lying on a skateboard under a large metal machine, rolled out and saluted to Roy, a wrench in his hand and his face covered with oil and grime.  
"I'm making excellent progress, sir! I should have the rest of the machines finished by lunch!"  
Roy nodded and checked off a box on his list. "Very good. Now, what exactly is this one?"  
Iggy grinned smugly and twirled the wrench in his hand. "Only THE greatest smoothie maker that has ever existed. Or ever WILL exist for that matter. I call it...the Smoothie-Maker 9000!"  
Roy stared at the huge machine, unimpressed. It basically looked like a large metal cylinder with various gauges, meters, levers, and widgets adorning its surface. A small, hole with a window was located on its front with a tray that could slide inside the machine. Various buttons were located next to the window, each with a corresponding picture. The pictures looked normal enough, strawberries and bananas indicating which button should be used for which task. But two buttons made Roy uneasy. One had a picture of Iggy's face on it, and the other had a skull and crossbones on it.  
Iggy noticed Roy's expression and hastily jumped in to defend his invention.  
"I know it looks like a hunk of junk, but trust me, it's a technological miracle." He reached into a fruit bowl beside him and placed a strawberry on the tray. "Observe. Just place a fruit on the tray, press the matching button, and..."  
Iggy punched the button and the tray slid into the machine, it and the fruit disappearing into it's dark depths. A window slid in front of the hole and the machine whirred to life. For a smoothie maker, it was extremely loud. Crashes, bangs, and beeps that sounded straight out of a cartoon could be heard as the machine violently shook and rattled, giving the tell-tale signs of a self destruct that so many of Iggy's inventions had given before.  
Roy backed away slowly in caution, but Iggy was twitching and giggling in excitement, waiting in anticipation for the machine to finish its task.  
As suddenly as it had started, it stopped, the sounds dying with it. Slowly, the window was raised and the tray slid out with a smoothie on it, complete with a pink bendy straw. Iggy gestured to Roy, signaling him to try it. Reluctantly, he brought the straw to his lips and drank it.  
Roy was impressed. It tasted great!  
"Nice job, brogre. You pass." he commended as he checked the box off of his list.  
"Why, thank you, brother." he said with a bow. "Anything else that I can help you with?"  
Roy walked up to the machine and stared at the two buttons that he was curious about, the Iggy button and the skull button.  
"Yeah. What do these two do?"  
Iggy's eyes lit up and he rushed over to the button with his image on it. "Oh, of course! This one is my favorite."  
He pushed the button and the window on the machine opened instantly. A boxing glove on the end of a coiled spring burst out and socked Roy in the nose, sending him tumbling backwards.  
"Ow! What's your deal, brogurt? Why would you put a trap on a smoothie machine!?"  
Iggy snickered and snorted, leaning on the machine to hold himself up. "Why else? Because it's funny seeing fools like you blunder into it!"  
Roy growled and stormed toward Iggy, winding up a punch as he did so.  
His brother's expression of joy quickly changed to fear as Roy threw the punch straight at his head. Iggy ducked and Roy's fist connected with the skull button on the machine instead.  
"You fool!" Iggy cried. "What have you done!?"  
The machine shook and jumped even more than the first time. Steam emanated from it and a warning siren blared. The needles on the meters moved from zero to a dangerous red zone in a moment. The window opened and a light began to glow from inside. Just as Roy thought that he would be blasted by an explosion, the machine stopped. After a moment's pause, a puff of confetti was shot out of the window with a party sound.  
Roy frowned in slight disappointment. He wiped the tiny snippets of paper off of his shades and glared at Iggy.  
"That's it, brodeo? That's all the big, bad button has to offer?"  
Iggy glared in return, gathering the confetti on the floor in his hands. "That was such a pain to set up! I was saving it for a special moment, but you just had to ruin it. Ugh, now I gotta take the top off and reset the launcher..."  
Roy sighed. He turned and strode to the exit of Iggy's lab. "I was expecting more from you, Ig. Like a laser blast or a cannonball made of peanut butter, but _this_? This is just disappointing."  
When Iggy was sure Roy was gone, he stood up and laughed insanely. He pushed the strawberry, banana, guava, and mango buttons in that order. A hatch on the back of the machine opened and Iggy walked over to observe it, still chuckling at his genius.  
"You're the _true_ jewel, my beauty." he said softly, stroking the button with a picture of a disco ball and a moon on it.

7Z7Z7Z7

"AHHHHH!" Lemmy and Jr. screamed. The monster on the TV screen used his tentacle like vines to latch onto one of the characters. She screamed as it pulled her toward the lake shore. A Koopa dove forward and caught her hands. He pulled with all of his strength, but he was being dragged along slowly as well. Another ran forward and sliced the vines with his axe, severing their friend from the monster.  
The beast retreated into the murky depths of the lake with one final groan. The two helped their friend up, and, after a brief delay, they were on their way again.  
But the creature wasn't finished yet. It popped back out of the water and ensnared the Koopa with his tentacles. Before he could scream, he was submerged in the water, never to be seen again.  
Meanwhile, Wendy was weeping as she watched the scene.  
"No! H-he was so brave..." she bawled, wiping at her tears with a tissue.  
"W-well, at least that's the scariest part...right?" Lemmy asked.  
Two minutes later, another character was killed, her head being ripped off by the monster.  
"AHHHHH!" the brothers screamed and hugged each other in fear.  
"You two are such babies." Wendy said, still trying to get over the death of the gorgeous Koopa.  
"Says the one who's crying like a baby."  
"Shut up."

7Z7Z7Z7

"Gentlemen, I've waited a long time for an opportunity like this, and it seems that today, my dream will finally come true!" Roy stepped back and admired the fruits of their labor.  
The five brothers had finally finished setting up for the party. The back yard now had a pool filled with soda (apparently they couldn't swim in cottage cheese). A racing track had been installed in the field behind it, complete with lava pits, spike traps, and (Iggy's personal favorite) a live, thirty foot, chocolate covered cyclops that wielded a candy cane club. Needless to say, it was an extremely dangerous course. Eight rocket powered wheelchairs stood in position, prepared for the inevitable, chaotic race that would possibly claim the lives of dozens of party goers.  
The foyer was set up with a music stage and amplifiers for when The Spores performed live. The main hall had been dubbed the snack room. Tables, finger foods, and drinks were set up for the convenience of the guests. Morton had managed to find an old fountain located in Bowser's junk room, and, with a few minor adjustments, Iggy was able to convert it into a chocolate fountain. However, there wasn't enough time to change the statue that had been erected there, King Bowser in all his glory, one foot rested on an unconscious Mario's head, and the other crushing Princess Peach's castle. Bowser held Peach herself up towards the heavens, and the sculpture depicted her smiling and singing, most likely praise to her new king. Iggy had been able to install the chocolate spout in Peach's throat, so when it was turned on, the beautiful, graceful Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom could be seen puking gallons of melted chocolate into the air. How classy.  
Roy shook his head as he remembered that. He thought it was really stupid, but there was nothing else they could do. "If anyone asks, just tell them it's an old family heirloom. It's always been there." he had instructed his brothers.  
The five had made good use of the roof as well. Bleachers were placed to face a large platform that had been attached to the edge of the roof almost at the last minute. Larry had thought that a dodgeball court that hung over the back yard would have been cool. Roy, always one for cool ideas, had granted his request and hastily hired a horde of carpenters to construct the thing at once. However, it wasn't cheap. When the Koopaling looked at their bill, it was far above their price range. Luckily, they had their father's credit card, and everyone knows that you can get anything you want for free with those things. Right?  
Now that he thought about it, they had bought at least 97% of the items at the party with the credit card.  
_Gee, _he thought. _If we didn't have that card, we would have spent a LOT of money._  
The final room that Roy had wanted to be used for the party hadn't been used after all. Roy had thought that using their father's throne room would have been AWESOME...but Ludwig had advised against it. Bowser's throne room was his favorite room. He would notice if one of his statues or paintings had been moved even half an inch from their original position. But Roy had placed something in there, just in case Ludwig had any traitorous ideas...  
Other than that, the castle was ready, and the boys were exhausted. They sat in the foyer, finally able to rest.  
"That...took a lot out of me." Larry commented.  
"Yeah...but it will all be worth it soon." Morton said.  
No sooner had the words left his mouth than they heard knocking on the front door.  
"The first guests have arrived!" Roy exclaimed, jumping up and running to the huge front doors. He flung them open and said dramatically, "Welcome, valued guests! Please, come in! The festivities will begin shortly."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've decided to accept any OCs that you might want me to use for the party scene in this fic, which will be starting next chapter. Just tell me their name, gender, age, personality, appearance, and any other quirks they might have. Oh, and if you would like them to have a minor role (a few lines and that's it, ect.) or a larger role (participant in Larry's dodgeball tournament, ect.) It's my first time using other people's OCs, so I'm a little nervous about messing them up. Just PM me if you would like one to appear (you may also submit more than one.) Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

While the King is Away, the

Koopalings will Play

"Right this way, right this way! Please make yourself comfortable."

Roy waved in each guest one by one. Once all of the early party goers had been invited in, a total of one hundred and thirty one guests, Roy stood before them. All of them were gathered together in a massive horde, wide eyed and admiring the room, eager to dance, eat, run wild, and enjoy themselves.

"Now, I'm sure you are all ready to party, but there are a few rules that we must first-"

Everybody except for three guests ran in different directions at the same exact time. Someone started up the music and the party began. It was nearly impossible to hear anything over the multitude of voices, the music volume, and other sounds of happy people having fun, not caring if a castle or two got trashed in the meantime. Empty cups, used napkins, half-eaten food, and other trash items began to appear by the dozens, quickly growing in number and spreading throughout the entire floor, claiming more land, inch by inch.

"Wow. Now the party has officially started!" Larry cheered as a Toad swung on a chandelier above his head.

Another knock was barely heard, and Roy commanded Morton to let in the new guests.

"Aye aye, sir!" he saluted. "Next wave, incoming!"

When he had left, Roy and his brothers turned their attention to the three guests who hadn't run off to party.

One was a pitch black Boo, floating with his arms folded and a smug look on his face. He looked pretty young, but hey, everyone's invited to a Koopaling party!

Another was a human. He appeared to be twenty years old. He wore a blue cap that looked similar to Mario's cap, but had blue letter 'J' in a white star on its front. His jet black hair ran past his shoulders. Three green vertically aligned spikes were located on the back of his neck under his hat. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and had his hands in the pockets of his jeans. But what really confused the Koopalings was the fact that he was wearing a pair of 5.5" black heels. The five brothers cocked their heads to one side, staring at the pair of women's shoes and back at the man with bewildered expressions.

The third person was another human, a girl, most likely 16. She had honey blond hair which she wore in two loose braids. Her blue-grey eyes sat behind a pair of stereotypical nerd glasses. She wore a lavender shirt and denim shorts, that were short, but not TOO short.

Ludwig gasped as he saw the girl. Before she could notice him, he sidled away, an expression of utter terror painted on his face.

"Hey!" the man with the cap said. "I'm Jet Brazie."

"Hey! Glad you could make it." Roy said welcomingly, shaking his hand. He led him towards Larry and introduced him. "Larry, this is Jet Brazie, the new referee for your dodgeball game."

Jet smiled at him and nodded. "That's right. Roy here called me a while ago, said there would be an epic dodgeball game taking place at this party. He wanted me to be the ref because I would be able to make the game a whole lot crazier. You see, I can use my psychic powers to..."

But Larry wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the girl in front of him. He muttered something indistinctly and practically floated towards her, hearts in his eyes.

"And who are you?" he said in a slurred voice, a dopey grin on his face.

The girl sighed and ruffled his hair. "Come on, Larry, you know me. I'm Rose, your friend who always visits you guys here at the castle?"

"Oh, right." he said sheepishly. "You just look so beautiful tonight that I didn't recognize you."

If Larry had thought that that was a compliment, he was wrong.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You think I look ugly every other time?"

Larry shook his head and stammered, but Rose just whacked him on the head and walked past him.

"So, Iggy, is Ludwig here?" she said innocently.

"Yes, I'm sure he's here somewhere." he said, uninterested. He was analyzing a blueprint filled with different equations, schematics, and numbers. "Why don't you go find him?"

Rose smiled and thanked him. Then she walked away, intent on finding the eldest Koopaling.

The Boo, having overheard Jet and Roy's conversation, quickly floated to them. "There's a dodgeball game going on? I wanna play!"

Roy nodded and took out his another list, the dodgeball signup list. "Sure. What's your name, kid?"

"Dark Moonlight." he responded.

Roy nodded once more and wrote his name down. When he had finished, he addressed Jet and Dark Moonlight. "Alright, Dark Moonlight, you'll be on the blue team. Now that that's all settled, you two should head to the dodgeball court on the roof. The game will start in a little while, so go get ready."

"All right!" Dark Moonlight cried, punching the air with his fist. "I'm totally gonna win this thing!" Then the two of them left, the sound of Jet's heels clicking on the tiled floor mysteriously audible even through the deafening music. Roy pondered why he was wearing those for a moment, but he shook his head and checked more things off of his list.

Morton came back a moment later. Roy noticed and said, "Morton, report!"

Morton saluted and stood at attention. "Over two thousand guests present and accounted for, sir!"

Roy's eyes widened behind his shades. "Two thousand!? I didn't invite two thousand people!"

"You said that anybody was welcome to this party. They just showed up, so I let them in."

Roy furrowed his brow and concentrated, thinking deeply about the turnout and making new calculations in his head. "I didn't invite all of those people...so where did they come from? How did they know about this?"

Morton just shrugged.

"Okay...this is good...this is good!" Roy said, joy rising within him. "The more the merrier! Who cares where they all came from? Let's just have a good time!"

Suddenly, a Shy Guy ran by with two soda bottles strapped to his back. He hopped around and shook himself until the caps popped off violently, one ricocheting off of the floor and nailing a Koopa in the eye. The force of the blast sent him flying through the air, sending soda everywhere and attracting the attention of other party goers, who also thought it was a spectacular idea and wanted to try it themselves.

Roy watched as similarly chaotic events took place, including a battle between two Goombas who tried to stab each other with umbrellas as a Yoshi clad in tinfoil armor pulled each one along in a chariot, a Cheep Cheep riding a robotic bull through the crowd, and a Toad wielding a can of hairspray and a lighter setting items that her friends tossed to her ablaze with her mini-flamethrower. The place was becoming messier and messier as the guests became wilder and more daring.

And this was only the first room to go. Even as he watched, people wandered off to different parts of the castle, spreading the party fever and the mess that came with it like a disease.

"...okay, this could be a problem..."

7Z7Z7Z7

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now begin the first ever...DODGEBALL DESTRUCTAPALOOZA!"

The crowd cheered from their seats in the bleachers, their voices carrying off the roof and high into the sky.

More participants and spectators had attended then was planned. Over seventy people per team stood at their positions on the extremely large platform. Dozens of balls had been placed on the border line, and the dodgeball players eyed them hungrily, eager to pelt their opponents with them.

Jet floated above the court, sitting at a levitating table with a chart of names and pictures, one for each player. A Lakitu flew by him, a camera hanging at the end of his fishing line, giving live feed of the brutal battle to the party goers below by the pool and to over fifty sports channels on TV.

"Now, I'm sure you all know the rules of dodgeball." Jet began, his voice booming through a microphone. "Well those rules don't apply here. This isn't regular dodgeball. That means we have special rules. First off, when you're out, you're out. No getting back in. You have one life. Protect it. Second, catching balls will not get another person out. You want a kill, you have to earn it with a good shot. Third, any hits are accepted. Especially head shots."

As he said the last sentence, he used his psychic powers to launch a ball at a nearby Hammer Bro. It hit him in the face and he tumbled off the side of the platform, a loud thud and grunt of pain signaling his fall.

"Good thing he was wearing a helmet." Jet muttered, staring at the fallen Hammer Bro who had just barely missed the pool. Then he went back to reciting the rules. "Special items can be used when they are dropped onto the field. Also, these balls won't move at normal speeds. I've used my powers to...speed them up a bit, as demonstrated earlier. Finally, killing, maiming, psychological assault, and foreign items will not be tolerated. Now, team captains, shake hands!"

A Koopa from the red team and Dark Moonlight from the blue team met at the border. They eyed each other, hoping to intimidate the other. Finally, the Koopa extended his hand.

"Good luck. You'll need it." he smirked.

Dark Moonlight grinned, a sense of victory already overwhelming him. "Keep your luck. Maybe it will help you last a few minutes."

Reluctantly, they shook hands and returned to their sides. A moment later, a siren blared and the game began, both teams shouting war cries as they rushed to acquire as many balls as they could.

"Hurry, honey! Hurry! The game already started!" a male Shy Guy said to his girlfriend. The female Goomba unenthusiastically shuffled over to him, pouting.

"I don't wanna watch this stupid sports game! I hate sports!"

The couple sat down in the very front row of the bleachers, only a few feet away from the red side.

"Do you know how lucky we are that I was able to reserve front row seats? I am NOT giving this up!"

The Goomba girl sighed and sat back, totally bored as her Shy Guy boyfriend became lost in sports again. Suddenly, a ball from the blue side shot straight past the red area and into the stands, right next to where her boyfriend was sitting. It was a direct shot on the Toad sitting next to him, so powerful that it knocked him out instantly.

The Shy Guy scooted as far away from him as he could, cowering as he held onto his girlfriend.

"M...maybe we sh-should rethink this..." he stuttered, having a sudden change of heart.

His girlfriend beamed and pushed him off, her eyes glued to the battle. "Are you kidding!? That was awesome! Do it again, do it again!"

On the court, Dark Moonlight was on FIRE. He swerved this way and that, firing one, two, three balls consecutively. With each throw, and enemy fell or was nearly hit, their life flashing before their eyes as the ball whizzed by their head like a bullet.

"Yeah!" he cheered, eliminating another enemy. "You can't even touch me!"

On the other end, however, the Koopa captain was doing equally well. He hurled balls like cannon balls, each exploding on impact. A few caused blue team members to be launched off the side, the lucky few landing in the soda pool below.

Dark Moonlight growled and picked up another ball. "Oh yeah? Two can play at that game!"

He floated a few feet up into the air and pulled his arm back, prepared to fire. "I call this one the Chaos Comet!" He tossed the ball and it struck the ground. Jet's psychic powers activated instantly. It first imploded, sucking any nearby red team members towards it. Then it exploded with twice the normal force, sending at least seven adversaries off the side.

"Whoa! You show 'em, captain!" one of the blue team members cheered.

Above, Jet watched the war unfold, not totally satisfied.

"It's exciting, but it needs something..." he mumbled thoughtfully. Then he got an idea.

He glanced at the race track in the backyard. Using his psychic powers, he relaunched the candy cyclops onto the dodgeball court.

Both the cyclops and the participants were stunned, and a momentary ceasefire toon place. But the cyclops only shrugged and went back to doing what it did best, clobbering people. It swung its candy cane at anybody near it and stomped around the court, adding a new hazard to the already dangerous game. The dodgeball players tried to fight it back, but nothing seemed to affect it. So they tried their best to avoid it and went back to mauling each other with round objects.

"There we go." Jet said contentedly, observing the utter carnage below.

7Z7Z7Z7

Bowser growled and moaned in pain. Every part of him hurt. His arms, his legs, his chest, his back. Even his teeth hurt.

Bowser limped slowly through the dark, thick forest near Bowser Castle. Once again, the Koopa King had been trounced by Mario. This time, however, he had to walk home.

"Stupid plumber..." Bowser grumbled. "He didn't even have the decency to blast me all the way home..."

Bowser gasped in surprise as he tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. He tumbled down a hill and into a murky, dirty pond.

"Bleah!" Bowser crawled out onto the shore, covered in scum, leaves, and other assorted botanical life. He tried to pull some off, but they were tangled up with each other and stuck to him. Plus, the pain restricted his movement, causing him to moan in agony as he reached for the pesky vines.

Defeated, he sighed and continued on. 'I'll just wash it off when I get home.' he thought.

He smiled as he imagined himself returning to his castle. Sure, he hadn't defeated a plumber, crushed a kingdom, or kidnapped a princess, but his children would understand.

'I'll bet they're by the front doors right now, waiting for me. Even though Mario beating me is a bad thing, at least I get to go home early today!'

Bowser, not paying attention, stumbled between two dead trees and into a large, thick cobweb hanging between them. He grabbed at his face as it stuck itself to him. He stumbled around and attempted to pull it off, but to no avail. If anything, he managed to cover his entire mouth with it, rendering him incapable of speech.

He growled and struggled more, his voice muffled by the cobweb. Eventually, he gave up and continued on, still looking like the forest had threw up on him.

He had BETTER return home to a clean, orderly castle. He was not in the mood to deal with any more troubles


	4. Chapter 4

**I meant to put this author's note in the last chapter, but I was a total IDIOT and forgot to. Basically, I just wanted to thank those who submitted an OC, which would be KhaosOmega (Jet Brazie), RoseMarie Fanfics (Rose), and Atomicon (Dark Moonlight). Thank you for allowing me to implement your character in this wacky and crazy tale! Also, I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

While the King is Away, the Koopalings will Play

"AHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Ludwig screamed as a Toad latched onto his head and gnawed on him. The Toad had single handedly drained the entire soda pool as his friends had encouraged him, chanting his name as he drank gallons of the liquid. Eventually, they realized their mistake as he bolted out of the dry pit and, quite literally, bounced off the walls, hopping from head to head as he did so, laughing insanely as he rode his sugar rush. He seemed to have taken a liking to Ludwig's head, clamping onto it and biting him.  
Ludwig stumbled around, trying his best to swerve around dancing bodies and talking people as he furiously tugged at the mushroom headed menace, listening to their confused voices as they witnessed the spectacle.  
"I said...get...OFF!" Ludwig gave a great yank and succeeded at pulling the Toad off of his head. He landed hard on his back in front of the Koopaling, but was back on his feet in a matter of seconds. Ludwig wasted no time in hightailing it outta there.  
"That is IT!" he complained, weaving his way through the throngs of people. "This party has gotten out of hand! It's time to find Roy and tell him to shut it down."  
Ludwig didn't have to search for very long. Roy was relaxing on a plastic, inflatable raft in the pit that was once the soda pool.  
Ludwig jumped down and walked towards him.  
"Roy! We need to talk!"  
Roy lifted his sunglasses for a moment, only to reveal another pair underneath them. He looked around him, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Whoa! When did this happen?"  
Ludwig yanked him to his feet and scowled at him, clearly displeased. "When one of these freaks decided to drink the pool. Then he started bouncing around and attacking people. And he's not the only crazy one. ALL of these people are insane! We need to end this party, now, before something really bad happens!"  
Roy chuckled slightly and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Oh, bro, bro, bro. Don't you understand? That's what this party is supposed to be like. And besides, look at all these happy people!"  
He waved his arm to the party goers around him. Most were smiling and talking to their friends, but some were up to more sinister antics. A group of teenagers swarmed a boy and hoisted him up by his feet. Then they flung open the door to a nearby Port-A-Potty and proceeded to dunk him headfirst into the toilet.  
"You think that kid's happy?" Ludwig countered. "And look around you! There are plenty of dangerous things going on!"  
Roy shook his head skeptically, but didn't want to admit that he knew Ludwig was right. The backyard had turned into battleground as two sides fought each other with poles, plates, and other blunt objects in order to gain control over the last box of pizza. Dodge balls fell around them Armageddon style, creating craters in the grass before sailing back into the air and returning to the game above. Someone had commandeered the mechanical bull, slathered it in gasoline, lit it on fire, and rode it around the yard, chasing away any who dared to venture close to their snack stash. The cyclops that had been on the dodgeball court above had fallen and landed on a few guests, the impact knocking it out cold, the people desperately trying to crawl out from under the beast.  
Roy scratched his chin as he examined the chaos. Then he threw his hands in the air in a carefree manner. "Well, waddaya gonna do? The guests are happy, I'm happy. The only person who doesn't seem to be enjoying themselves is you, bro."  
Ludwig sighed, annoyed with Roy's lack of concern. "Listen, I really don't care about the party. I was just pressured into it by the others. I tolerated it at first, but now it's getting out of hand. Especially since..._she_ is here..."  
Roy noticed Ludwig shudder at the last sentence and grinned. "Ah, you mean Rose? What, you don't like her?"  
"I would like her more if she wasn't trying to flirt with me constantly. And she never gives up, no matter how many times I turn her down!"  
Roy walked towards the snack table and Ludwig followed him. Roy grabbed a drink and gulped it down before talking to his brother again. "I dunno, man. She is kinda cute. I would go for her too, but she's really not my type."  
"You have a type?" Ludwig snorted.  
"Yep. But come on, brotown. You finally have a girl hitting on ya and you reject her! Seriously, you don't exactly have girls lining up to date you. Take what ya got."  
Ludwig shook his head furiously. "No way! She's just...weird. Anyways, can we please talk about stopping this party?"  
"No can do, my most brodaciois bro." he said. "I worked too hard for this party, and I am NOT, under ANY circumstances, shutting it down."  
Ludwig glared at him then whipped out his cell phone. "Fine then. I guess I'll just have to inform dad about this."  
Roy's expression instantly changed and he lunged at Ludwig, snatching his phone away. "No! Don't do that, bro! I...I was just kidding! Yeah! We can totally stop the party, so there's no reason to tell dad."  
Roy chuckled nervously, but Ludwig wasn't buying it. "Oh really?"  
"Yeah, yeah! In fact, let's go get my megaphone right now so we can tell everyone that the party's over, eh?"  
Ludwig smirked victoriously and folded his arms. "All right then. Let's go."  
Roy led the way back into the castle and Ludwig followed him, the two dodging various obstacles such as a wild biker gang tossing flaming bottles at people and a fat Shy Guy who was puking everywhere after eating too much.  
As they strolled through the castle, Ludwig gaped at how chaotic things had become.  
People were running amok, shouting and tossing food at one another. Tires had been placed on the bottom of a giant amplifier and a Hammer Bro clad in a red cape and crown wielding a microphone stood atop it as two muscular minions pushed it through the foyer. He spoke into the microphone and told anybody who would listen that he was now their king. His first royal decree was for his loyal subjects to seize the kitchen and plunder it of all its ice cream. A squad dressed in red and black sped through the crowd and hopped onto the amplifier, pelting the 'king' with corn bread.  
"Viva la resistance!" one of them shouted and they ran off, the 'king' ordering the minions to capture the rebels.  
The Spores were performing one of their songs, "A Lonely Little 'Shroom" onstage, and a large crowd had gathered, chanting the lyrics to the song as they danced, most bumping into statues of Bowser and sending them crashing to the floor. At one point the lead singer sang so loud that the windows shattered from her voice, much to the delight of the fans.  
Eventually, Roy stopped in front of the doors to Bowser's throne room.  
"It's just in there, bro-go. Mind fetching it for me?" he said slowly.  
Ludwig gave him an odd look then opened the doors. He walked in, but didn't see anything different at first. Same long red carpet, same huge, spiky chair at the end, same large windows that gave a great view of the lava lake.  
He heard a loud bang behind him and he spun around. The doors had shut.  
He ran at them and tried to open them again, but they were locked.  
"Roy! Roy, let me out right now!"  
"Sorry, can't hear ya!" Roy said as he walked away, Ludwig's phone still in his possession. He then said to himself, "I promised that I wouldn't cancel this party on any circumstances, and I intend to keep that promise."  
After a few more attempts, Ludwig gave up on trying to open the doors. He sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned against the doors, defeated. When he opened his eys again, he was greeted by a smiling face.  
"Hey Ludwig!" Rose said cheerfully.  
"Gah!" he gasped and pointed a shaky finger at her. "W-what are you doing here?"  
She grinned and looked around. "Roy told me to come and wait here, so I did. What a coincidence that we're both here, huh?"  
Ludwig growled in fury. Roy! He must have planned this!  
"This is no coincidence! It was all Roy's doing!" the blue haired Koopaling yelled. "I swear, when I get out of here, Roy is SO gonna get it!"  
Rose backed away from him, a curious expression in her face, her mind moving a mile a minute.  
_'Roy planned this?'_ she thought. _'Yes! This means I finally have Ludwig all to myself! Thanks Roy!'_  
She sidled closer to him, blushing slightly. "Well, Ludwig, I guess it's just the two of us here, together, alone..."  
She was practically leaning on him now as she moved in to kiss him, but was interrupted as Ludwig said something.  
"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
Rose backed up a bit, her heart beating faster and faster.  
"L...Ludwig...you finally feel the same way!" She leaned forward and attempted to kiss him again, but he pushed her to the side and rushed forward, his grin growing wider as he approached the object he had become infatuated with.  
It was an ebony piano with sleek, ivory keys. The surface had been polished so well that the light reflected off of it. An angelic chorus could practically be heard as Ludwig ran his hands across the magnificent instrument. He sat down on the stool in front of it and gingerly rested his hands on the keys, almost hesitant to play the divine piano.  
Finally, he pressed down on one, then two, then three. Soon he was stringing together chords and notes. The sound of his music emanated from the instrument and reverberated off the walls.  
When he had finished, he burst into tears and hugged the piano. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world!"  
Rose stared at him awkwardly. "Really? You like that dusty old thing?"  
"Don't talk about Sasha that way!" he spun around, instantly hostile.  
Rose laughed dryly. "Sasha? You named it?"  
"Why wouldn't I? An instrument of this caliber is so rare that it deserves a name. And the name Sasha is as beautiful as she is." he said wistfully.  
Rose watched as Ludwig muttered to the piano and embraced it. Then she sighed in disappointment. She had been so close to finally kissing the love of her life, and he ditched her for a piano.

7Z7Z7Z7

"That was a hit! You're out!" Jet Brazie called from the referee's table.  
The Goomba muttered and limped off of the court, obviously injured from the dodgeball that had struck him.  
On the blue team, Dark Moonlight was still going strong. He vanquished countless enemies, dominated the cyclops, and done it with style. The only thing that stood in his way now was the Koopa team captain. There was no one left on either team except for the team captains, and everybody was on the edge of their seats to see the results of this sudden death match.  
Dark Moonlight smirked as he took aim and fired. The ball flew out of his hand at Mach 5 and barely missed the Koopa. He retaliated and threw a ball that broke the sound barrier. It sailed past Dark Moonlight's head and off the side of the platform.  
The two were equally matched, but they were wearing each other out. At some point, one was going to give.  
"Fresh smoothies! Fresh smoothies! Come and get 'em!" Iggy called.  
A Toad girl approached him and smiled. "I'll take one! How much is it?"  
"For a pretty girl like you? Not a coin!" Iggy said uncharacteristically.  
The Toad giggled and pondered which flavor she should have.  
"Might I recommend the Iggy Special?" he said, pointing to his icon.  
The Toad shrugged and pushed the button. The boxing glove flew out and nailed her in the face.  
"Ow! You jerk!" she shrieked and walked away.  
Iggy didn't hear, he was too busy rolling on the floor and laughing.  
Morton saw this and approached him.  
"So, you're running the smoothie machine? Why?"  
Iggy stood up, his chuckles slowly subsiding. He wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Oh, it'll make sense soon. Just don't drink one."  
Morton raised an eyebrow in suspicion and was going to ask Iggy what he meant, but was interrupted.  
"Dark Moonlight swiftly dodges to the left! He counters! Konnor deflects the attack and throws another ball! Ooh, that missed Dark Moonlight by inches!" Jet commentated on the match below.  
Dark Moonlight ducked, dodged, and dove between shots from his enemy. He returned fire as often as he could, but he had to admit, he was getting a little worn out. Konnor the Koopa was in a similar state. Balls whizzed by his head and he tried his best to move out of their path. Both competitors were exhausted, but neither were ready to admit defeat.  
The crowd was on the edge of their seat, making bets and anticipating who would win this duel.  
Larry spotted his brothers nearby and walked towards them.  
"Hey, guys, either of you two seen Ludwig? I've been looking all over for him, but I can't find him."  
Morton shrugged and Iggy only tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the game. Finally, he threw his hands up in exasperation.  
"This is taking too long! It's time for the _real_ action to begin!"  
He turned to his smoothie machine and pushed a few buttons in a specific order. A secret panel slid open on the back of the machine and he pressed the button in it. Instantly, a long metal rod extended from the top of the machine and pointed vertically into the night sky. Iggy giggled maniacally as he pressed the button again. A cyan colored beam shot from the rod and towards the sky, making a straight path for the moon.  
A few seconds later, a bright flash of light blinded them. When it had faded, the moon no longer looked like the moon.  
Instead, a giant, spinning disco ball was in its place. Light reflected off of its surface and created elephant sized tiles of light that glided across the floor.  
"What the heck?" Larry exclaimed. He was then pushed over by one of the partygoers. "Ow! Watch where you're-" he began, but stopped when he looked at his face.  
The image of the disco ball was permanently imprinted in the Toad's eyes. He was dancing strangely, as if he was in a trance.  
"It works! IT WORKS!" Iggy cried.  
"What did you do, Ig?" Morton asked, staring at all of the guests who had suffered the same fate as the Toad.  
"I've made all of these people minions against their own will! For no one can resist the power of dance! Everyone who drank a smoothie is now our slave! Now, we have an army of hip underlings who will do whatever we say! World domination, here we come!"  
"Iggy!" Roy's voice boomed from the other side of the roof. He ran toward the other Koopalings, anger rising within him with each step.  
When he had reached Iggy, he held him off the floor by his throat. "Why are we surrounded by hip zombies who won't stop shaking their booties? What did you do to my party!?"  
Iggy struggled and grabbed at Roy's hand, trying desperately to free himself. He managed to choke out, "I...did what...you...said..."  
Roy dropped him and Iggy gasped for breath. "What?"  
When Iggy had finished taking a few deep breaths, he said, "You...you told me to make a doomsday machine...so I did..."  
"I never said that, you idiot!"  
"Really? During our meeting, I thought you said, 'Iggy, I want you to make the most mindblowingly awesome and efficient world domination tool ever, and I want it to be used during the party.'"  
Roy face palmed. Iggy was always trying to make stupid things that would take over the world, even if he had to lie and make up excuses to create them.  
"Just get rid of this thing!" Roy yelled.  
Iggy only grinned and pressed a button on his remote. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still no response.  
"Come on, you stupid thing..." he mumbled as he gave the machine a swift kick.  
It shuddered and the whine of the laser changed, along with its color. A scarlet beam shot out instead, instantly changing the moon back to its original form...more or less. An ugly, freaky face was on the side closest to them, and it seemed to be getting larger. Soon, they realized that it was getting closer to them instead.  
"Okay, my psychic powers are pretty powerful, but I know I did not do that..." Jet said as he stared at the menacing moon. "I'll try to use my powers to hold it back while you guys fix it!" Though even with Jet's powers opposing it, the moon still descended at a rapid pace. Bells began to ring slowly and ominously as their demise neared.  
"Iggy!" Roy screamed, worry rising in his voice. "You gotta fix that thing, right now!"  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!" he said as he took the scientific approach to solving all of his problems: mashing buttons and hoping it would fix things.  
This only made things worse. Blue dots appeared near the moon's face and they quickly enlarged. Soon, tear shaped comets were falling around them, threatening to obliterate someone with each impact.  
"Whoa." Konnor said, awestruck by the sight. "...does this mean the game gets called off?"  
"No way!" Dark Moonlight shouted. "Nothing's gonna keep me from winning this game! Especially not the apocalypse!"  
Konnor looked back at him, not to fond with the idea of being crushed by the moon.  
"Look, man, this is getting out of hand. Let's just call it a tie and get out of here."  
Dark Moonlight scooped a ball off of the ground and threw it at him in response. Konnor barely dodged it.  
A particularly large moon tear crashed into the center of the dodgeball court, and they both froze. The wood splintered and cracked until it finally began to crumble away.  
Konnor screamed in terror and fled back to the roof, Dark Moonlight chasing after him, trying to get a good shot. They both jumped and hopped as the floor gave way and fell far down below, threatening to take them with it.  
Finally, just as Konnor was about to reach the safety of solid ground, a moon tear fell in front of him, making him stumble backwards.  
"Gotcha!" Dark Moonlight exclaimed and launched the ball. It sailed out of his grasp and hit Konnor in the back of the head. The force from the ball sent him tumbling forward until he crashed into the machine.  
It jumped and immediately changed its beam to a green color. The moon's face faded away and it was moved back to its original position in the sky. The meteors stopped falling too.  
"What happened?" Roy heard the voice and turned to the Toad who had shoved Larry. He looked normal again, just a bit confused. Everybody else had been reverted to their regular state again, each asking about what had happened. Nobody really knew an answer, so they all just shrugged and went back to partying like nothing ever happened, not even questioning the fallen meteors.  
Jet sighed in relief and looked back at the court, surprised to see the remains of it settled at the pool below, more than a few people groaning in pain after being crushed by the pieces.  
"I guess this means that the winner of the game is...DARK MOONLIGHT!"  
"Yes!" the Boo cheered and danced in victory, mocking Konnor. "Take that! I won! In your face!"  
His gloating was wasted, however. Konnor was out cold, buried under the pieces of the smoothie machine.  
Roy wiped sweat off his brow and sighed. That had been a close one.  
"Oh well. Time to party again!"

7Z7Z7Z7

"Ah, Sasha, you beautiful little thing, you! I'm so glad we met!"  
Rose sighed in frustration as she listened to Ludwig talk to his precious instrument. She had been sitting on Bowser's throne for the past half hour waiting for Ludwig to stop playing the piano and talk with her, but it didn't look like that was gonna happen. She got off of the fancy chair and walked towards him.  
"Ludwig, are you sure you don't wanna try to get out of here? You heard those crashes outside. Something big could be happening, and we're missing it!"  
He didn't even glance in her direction.  
She glared at the stupid piano, despising its very existence. Then, she got an idea that would fix both of her problems. She smiled mischievously as she came closer to the piano.  
"Oh, Ludwig? Do you mind if I take a closer look at the pi...uh, Sasha?" she asked innocently.  
Ludwig gave her a suspicious look, but rose from his seat anyway and backed away to give her more space. "She's beautiful, no?"  
Rose inspected the instrument until she finally found what she had hoped to see. Wheels on the bottom of its legs.  
Ludwig noticed her staring at them and said, "Ah, yes, the wheels. Those will be perfect for me if I ever have to take her somewhere."  
"Like to the door?" Rose said and pushed the piano to the other end of the room.  
"Yes, yes! Like to the-wait, what are you doing?"  
Rose rushed at the doors and slammed the piano into them. The back end of the instrument crushed and Ludwig gasped in horror.  
"ROSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he ran at her, but she pushed him back.  
"It's for your own good Ludwig!" Rose rammed the piano into the doors another time, then another time. With each strike, the doors opened a little more and the piano became more mangled and damaged.  
Finally, the doors gave way and flung open. By that point, the piano was dilapidated and smashed beyond recognition.  
Ludwig knelt down before it, tears in his eyes.  
"Forgive me Sasha...I couldn't protect you..."  
Rose felt a bit sorry for him. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but at least this meant he was available again!  
In fact, she was about to deliver a really corny pickup line before she was interrupted by three Koopalings.  
"There you are, Ludwig!" Wendy exclaimed. "We were looking everywhere for you."  
Just then, Roy, Morton, Iggy, Larry, Dark Moonlight, and Jet were walking by.  
As soon as Roy spotted Wendy, he spun around and started walking the other way, casually whistling.  
She grabbed him and dragged him back.  
"Oh, Wendy!" he said nervously. "I bet you're wondering what's going on here. This is just a...study group? Yeah, that's it! We're just performing...experiments, for, you know...science..."  
The parade of soda chugging Goomba Vikings and toga clad Koopas said otherwise.  
"Oh, please don't tell dad!" Roy begged. "Please, please, please, please, please don't tell him!"  
"Would you stop groveling for a minute? We have bigger problems!" his sister said as they returned to the group.  
"Bigger problems?" Jet asked.  
"Yeah! There's a monster coming to the castle to devour us all!" Jr. screamed.  
This caught the attention of many party guests, each staring at the group with confused expressions.  
Wendy frowned and herded the group into the throne room. Then she closed the doors behind them.  
"What's this all about, Wendy?" Iggy asked.  
She sighed. "Let me start from the beginning.

7Z7Z7Z7

**FLASHBACK:**

"Geez, that movie was really scary..." Lemmy moaned.  
"I don't think we should have watched it..." Jr. was curled up in a ball, trying not to think about it.  
"Would you two hush up! You're annoying me." Wendy said, trying not to show how uneasy she felt.  
"So you were scared too, sis?"  
"What? N-no I wasn't!" she replied unconvincingly.  
Lemmy jumped at her and screamed at the top of his lungs, and she fell back, startled. Lemmy giggled as she got up, glaring daggers at him.  
"Okay, so maybe it was a 'little' bit scary, but at least I'm not cowering like that wimp." she pointed at Jr. who was rocking back and forth, trying to convince himself that the monster didn't exist.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lemmy said, walking to the window. "Now let's get some light in here. It's too dark."  
He raised the blinds and was surprised to see that it was already dark outside. They had been watching the movie for longer than they had thought. He squinted outside, trying to distinguish the path to the castle and the forest from each other. After his eyes had adjusted, he noticed movement on the path.  
A large, dark, slow moving figure was making its way up the path. It sort of looked like...  
No, no! Lemmy shook his head. It couldn't be the monster from that movie! But just in case...  
"Hey, guys. Check this out."  
His siblings stood beside him and peered outside as well. He pointed out the figure, and Jr. shrieked.  
"It's the monster!"  
Wendy bopped him on the head. "Oh, knock it off! That's not the monster."  
Lemmy ignored them, transfixed as the figure stopped beside a person.

7Z7Z7Z7

Bowser was starving. It had been hours since he had eaten anything, and his stomach was growling in protest.  
He stopped limping up the castle path for a moment to admire a scarecrow his kids had made.  
It wasn't anything impressive, but they had enjoyed working together to build it when they were younger, back when they all got along and didn't fight with each other every eleven minutes. A few days ago, the scarecrow's head had been blown into the lava lake during a storm. Bowser had gone out to throw the rest of it away, but his children had insisted that they keep it there. They were stubborn and refused for it to be thrown away, even though it didn't serve any purpose.  
So Bowser had temporarily replaced the head with a watermelon until they could make another head.  
He stared at it greedily, his hunger getting the better of him. He took it in his hands and smashed it, before realizing that he couldn't eat it due to the cobwebs over his mouth.  
He growled angrily and threw the pieces on the ground, stomping up to the castle.

7Z7Z7Z7

"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!? IT JUST KILLED SOMEONE! SMASHED HIS HEAD INTO A BAJILLION PIECES!" Lemmy yelled.  
Jr. went back to his corner and curled into a ball again, whimpering in fear.  
Lemmy turned to his sister, panicking and frightened. "What do we do? He's coming for us now!"  
Wendy was equally scared. She had seen what had happened to the people in that movie, and now it had happened in real life.  
_'Okay, think Wendy, think! What did they do to fight the monster? How did they beat it!?'  
_Wendy couldn't think straight. 90% of what she remembered from the movie was the gorgeous Koopa, the other ten percent being the scenes of people dying. She couldn't remember how they had killed it.  
"I guess we'll just have to try everything." she said. "Okay, I got an idea. Let's go find the others first, then we can talk about this!"

7Z7Z7Z7

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

"Seriously? That really happened?" Rose asked.  
"Yes! And if we don't do something, we're all gonna die!" Jr. screamed again.  
"Calm down, squirt. We got this!" Dark Moonlight said, a grin spreading across his face. "Let's just round up all of the party people and we'll fight this monster together!"  
"That's...not a bad idea, actually." Ludwig said. "Very well! Let's make an announcement and fight this beast!"  
A few minutes later, every partygoer had gathered in the foyer, their voices murmuring in confusion, wondering what was going on.  
"May I have your attention!?" Roy's voice boomed through the microphone of the stage. The crowd looked up at him expectantly, and he spoke again.  
"This may be hard to believe, but the castle is under attack. A monster is on its way here right now to eat every one of us!"  
"Yeah, right! And I'm the tooth fairy!" somebody yelled out.  
"Why should we believe you?" another shouted.  
Roy thought quickly. He didn't have any proof. How was he going to gain their help?  
"If you help us fight it...than everyone will get unlimited free smoothies!"  
This got their attention.  
"Free...smoothies? You mean those ones sold on the roof?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hot DAWG!" a Bob-omb cheered. "Those things are the BOMB! I'm in! Who's with me!?"  
Every other voice resounded as one in a chant of agreement.  
"Nice one, Roy." Larry said. "Those smoothies were mind control devices, and they're no longer in production! How are you gonna solve that?"  
"Eh. We'll burn that bridge when we come to it."  
The Koopalings divided everyone into groups and assigned them positions. Each person was briefed on the plan and given the tools they needed to carry out their mission.  
When everything was in place, the Koopalings and their three friends huddled together, waiting for the monster to arrive.  
"I sure hope this works." Morton said.  
"It will. But it won't be easy." said Roy.  
"All the better. I love a good challenge!" Dark Moonlight commented.  
The front doors slowly opened, a large, dark figure standing in the opening.  
"Looks like it's time." Jet said. "Let's go!"

**Well, that was a fun chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter might actually be the last chapter. Yeah, I know, this fic is short. Whenever I make a fic, I always seem to think that it's gonna be longer than it actually is, and this is no exception. But there's still another chapter to look forward to, so I'll update soon. Or maybe I won't. But I'll try to update somewhere close to November 2****nd****, which happens to be my birthday!**

**Anyways, stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The final chapter is here! As you might have guessed from the last chapter, this will be a huge battle between Bowser and the Koopalings and their army of party people. Also, there will be an important announcement at the end, so pay attention. Enjoy!**

While the King is Away, the Koopalings will Play

Bowser pushed open the grand entrance doors, groaning in pain at the effort. He was confused at first. The lights had been shut off, the only light filtering in through the windows and flooding in from behind him, the moonlight casting an eerie glow and distorting his shadow, making it seem much larger than he was.

Suddenly, lights blazed in the foyer and Bowser shielded his eyes. A bunch of random people that he didn't know hopped out from behind an overturned couch, letting out a war cry. They pelted him with random objects like balls, kitchen appliances, and even a baguette with a knife sticking out of one end.

He was able to dodge most of these, but the corner of a heavy dictionary hit him in the nose. He roared in rage, but the cobwebs over his mouth muffled the sound, making it sound more like a truck blaring its horn while submerged in water. How dare these strangers break into his home and assault him with various objects! And how dare they use the Blend-o-matic 5000 as a weapon! That was the good blender!

Someone had tossed lemonade at him and acidic pain burned his eyes.

He bellowed in pain and flailed his arms around, running at the people as he did so. They screamed and dived out of the way, not wanting to be crushed by his hulking mass.

He tripped over the couch and rolled forward down a hall.

"Beta Team 6, Big Baddie is headed your way." Roy said into his microphone as he observed the monster tumbling away through his security monitor in a different room.

"Copy that, Alpha Team 1." Morton responded. "We are prepped and ready to rock."

He set his walkie-talkie down and adjusted his army helmet. It was far too big for him and really served no purpose, but it gave him a huge confidence boost. Plus, you never know when a freak of nature is gonna try to chomp on your head. That included Iggy.

When the the vine covered monster rolled into view, Morton hastily picked up his guitar. He plugged the black cord that led to the amplifier behind him into the jack on it and turned to the musicians behind him, The Spores. They nodded, indicating that they were ready. Morton turned back and placed his finger on a string.

"Let's...ROOOOOOOCK!"

On the last word, Morton strummed the guitar and the members of the band played their instruments as well.

The noise blared out of the HUGE amplifier behind them, sending a deafening wave of sound outward. The amplifier couldn't handle the level of rock 'n roll that it was emitting and it self destructed within seconds. Only those who submitted their ears to such intense levels of sound on a regular basis could have survived such an ear-splitting onslaught of noise. Which basically means that everyone but Morton and the band were evacuated from the room prior to the event.

The sheer force of sound pushed Bowser back as if he had been struck by a humongous wave.

"Grraaaaaaa!" Bowser's screams of agony were muffled once again by the impenetrable cobwebs.

Morton's helmet had fallen over his eyes and he lifted it, watching as the beast rolled down another hall.

"Gamma Team 7, this is Beta Team 6. Hostile has not been subdued and he is approaching your sector. Commence plan Bludgeon Bounce."

7Z7Z7Z7

Lemmy nodded and tossed his walkie-talkie. He mounted his trusty steed, Sir Bouncington Orangestar, a giant yellow ball with dark orange stars adorning its rubbery surface, his preferred choice of weaponry in battle.

Flanking him were party guests riding smaller colorful balls, each equipped with a large, rubber hammer. Lemmy rolled his eyes as a Koopa fell off of his ball, unable to keep his balance.

"Amateurs." he muttered, rising to a standing position and readying his two hammers.

The large beast entered the room and Lemmy gulped. It was bigger than he had expected! It groaned in a deep, bone chilling voice, the vines and twigs on its head quivering from the sound waves. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His dad would be so angry at him if he didn't defend the castle while he was gone. Angry enough to take away his candy, toys, and cartoons! He had to face this thing. There was no turning back.

"For the goodies!...and King Dad!" he yelled and rolled forward, swinging his hammers one after another.

His troops followed, most slipping off of their balls before even reaching their target.

The ones who did make it surrounded the creature and mercilessly beat it with the hammers. They squeaked comically and a few lit up with neon lights, but it didn't seem to have much, if any, effect.

The monster roared in anger and swiped at the brigade of bouncy bludgeoners. Claws wrapped in muddy weeds protruded from what seemed to be its hands. They popped the balls they came in contact with, sending them and their riders flying through the air.

The monster managed to entangle some of Lemmy's troops with the thick vines and brambles on its back, the helpless victims calling to their comrades for aid.

Lemmy growled, frustrated that the creature was still standing after his well organized and lethal barrage. He had handpicked the weapons himself (even though he had to settle with the fools who had been assigned to wield them), and the thing was still going strong!

"Die, ya big dummy!" he screamed and rolled towards the beast. He attacked with his twin hammers, knocking the captured comrades out of its grasp. He deftly evaded slashes as the beast lashed out at him. Neither Lemmy nor the monster showed signs of giving in, and the battle carried on for a while, Lemmy's fallen allies looking on with a mixture of amusement and impatience.

Finally, Lemmy busted out his secret move. He jumped up and landed down hard on his ball. Him and the ball skyrocketed upwards and crashed down onto the monster's back. A hissing noise was heard as the ball deflated, almost as if it had landed on spikes. Lemmy and his trusty, ravaged ball were blasted into the air. They landed on the other side of the room.

Lemmy lifted his deflated friend off of his head just in time to see the creature escape into an adjacent room.

"You'll...pay...for this..." he muttered, clenching his head in pain as a headache overwhelmed him. The remains of the ball fell over him once again like a blanket, and Lemmy soon fell asleep, his dreams filled with candy dinosaurs and chocolate pirates.

7Z7Z7Z7

"Gamma Team 7 just reported. They were defeated. We gotta prepare for battle!" someone called out to Wendy. She nodded and prepared herself.

Well, really she just sat back while she commanded those assigned to her group around. They scrambled to load the cannons. When all was ready, they got into position, each staring at the doors the monster would inevitably come through.

When it did appear, Wendy ordered them to open fire.

Diamonds, rubies, and other gems the size of Thwomps were blasted from the cannons. Most missed their target, but the monster merely punched the gems out of its way, making a beeline straight down the middle of their defenses.

The party guests rushed to refill the cannons, but quickly abandoned their positions as the beast drew near.

"Hey!" Wendy whined to the people running past her. "Don't just leave me! Somebody carry me out of here!"

She looked up at the creature and trembled as it stood over her.

"D-don't eat me! I-I'm not the one y-you should go after! Eat Roy instead! He's much tastier!"

She couldn't see the monster's eyes, but she assumed that it simply stared at her for a few moments. Then it gave a grunt as if it had just come to a realization. It turned and left the way it had come.

Wendy sighed in relief. She had been scared out of her mind and almost eaten, but she REFUSED to run out with the others. Running leads to sweating, and sweating leads to running makeup. Better to die pretty than risk someone seeing her with a clown face.

7Z7Z7Z7

"Finally!" Iggy shouted gleefully. "Time for the master to show them how one truly tortures a soul!"

Iggy hopped around and danced up to his machine, receiving many odd looks and gestures from the party goers assigned to him.

When the monster came within view, Iggy's eyes widened in excitement. Oh, the things he could do with 'that'!

"What were you planning on doing, Iggy?" he asked himself.

Iggy put his glasses back on, took a step forward, and talked to the now vacant area where he had stood. "Oh, I was originally planning on just vaporizing that thing with some funky laser, but now I have another plan!"

He returned to his original position, glasses off again. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well, I had built a bunch of robotic limbs and even a mind control microchip that could be implanted in one's brain earlier, but had nothing to attach them to! Then I took one look at that big boy over there and decided that he would be the perfect volunteer to receive such a gift. Now I don't know diddly-squat about biology or anatomy or whatever, but I think, 'Hey, how hard can it be to fuse a living being's nerves with my cool robo limbs and brain chip?' So I think we should capture this thing and make it into an ultimate, Iggyfied, robo-monstersaurous-rex! With a death ray, laser sword, and built in video game console for when I get bored of smashing stuff with it!"

"You, Iggy, are a genius!"

"Oh, not as brilliant as you, Iggy!"

A pair of party guests watched in confusion as Iggy talked to himself. One pointed a finger at him and spun the other one next to her own head, implying the well known fact that Iggy, was indeed, crazy.

The monster walked closer and Iggy's hands flew to the controls before him. He twirled joysticks, pushed buttons, and flipped switches. He acted as if he was playing a video game, but the large robot that was responding to his every action said otherwise.

The robot was roughly the size of the monster, maybe a bit bigger. Its primary weapons were its fists which were made out of titanium. Various rods were attached to it and shot out lasers every so often. Chemicals simply labeled by how amusing Iggy thought the effects of them were on living beings (ranging from 'snoozefest' to 'Happy, twitchy, mouth-foamy time') were thrown by the robot, the vials shattering on the floor and releasing their strange gasses or liquids that were held inside.

Jet stood beside Iggy, throwing various objects at the monster as well. From chairs to cellphones to people, Jet willed everything in sight to float and launch at the creature as if he had tossed them himself.

It tried its best to ignore the objects as it fought the robot. It threw a flurry of punches, but only succeeded in damaging its own fists.

Iggy cackled and snorted like a maniac, his glasses askew from nearly toppling over with laughter.

"Come on, little fella! Just take a nap and I'll introduce you to my good friends Mr. Bone Saw and Mrs. Syringe!"

The monster caught a chair that was thrown at him and proceeded to beat the robot over the head with it. It stumbled backwards and sparks flew from it.

Iggy was shocked to see his robot being bested.

"Come on, come on!" he muttered in frustration as he struggled with the controls and mashed buttons.

The robot turned around and dashed at Iggy instead. He yelped in surprise and screamed in pain as it repeatedly smashed him into the ground.

Jet didn't hesitate to pick up the robot with his powers. He also grabbed a nearby sledge hammer with his psychic abilities and bashed the robot with it multiple times. When he had finished, he slammed the mechanical menace into the ground for good measure.

"Iggy, are you all right?" Jet asked a semi-flattened Iggy who was lying in a crater.

"Ohhhh..." he moaned, eyes rolling in his head, glasses cracked. "Where...is my...honey clock? I was promised a doughnut...and some rubber ducky shavings..."

"I really can't tell if he's dazed, or just acting like his usual, crazy self..."

"Silence, butter hog!"

Jet rolled his eyes and looked back to where the monster had been, but it was no longer there.

"Great. It must have run off while I was distracted with the robot."

He ignored Iggy's slurring gibberish and picked up the walkie talkie that, luckily, hadn't been crushed with him.

"Epsilon Team 4, this is Delta Team 5. Subject has escaped and most likely headed to your position."

"Copy that, Delta Team." someone replied. "We'll make sure to stop it."

Jet put the walkie talkie down and sighed, disappointed that they hadn't stopped the monster.

"I really thought it would be easy, but that thing just doesn't give up. It's powerful and persistent. Probably too persistent." He scratched his head. "Gosh, who does that remind me of...?"

"I ordered you to shut your mouth hole, grease monkey! Now bring me a hobo spider and eleventeen gallons of dishwater!"

7Z7Z7Z7

There was no way Larry was going to lose. His group had constructed a crude colosseum. Chambers blocked off by huge, wooden gates surrounded the main arena, each with a group of the most bloodthirsty warriors money could buy behind them (actually, smoothie thirsty teenagers that a party could draw in, but Larry didn't see much of a difference). He had wrapped himself in a white bed sheet, mimicking a toga and taped a twig with a few leaves clinging to it around his head, just like those fat guys who would sit on a throne eating grapes while they watched people kill each other back in ancient times.

"Larry, trouble's-a-comin'. We gotta get ready, man."

Larry glanced at the Lakitu who was talking to him. "Yeah, yeah. In a minute..."

He turned back to the cage housing five Chain Chomps, each red hot and snarling in rage.

"Now, now, don't waste all your energy on me." he snickered, climbing onto the cage and holding one of Lemmy's dolls over a hole in the top. The Chain Chomps barked and growled even louder and more ferociously when they spotted it, hopping up and down and snapping at it. Larry dropped it in the cage and it was torn to shreds in seconds, stuffing flying everywhere as razor sharp teeth tore the doll to pieces, a spectacular and horrific display of feral might. Larry grinned, his eyes narrowing. "Just make sure you're ready to kill."

Within seconds, the monster came into view.

"Send in the first battalion!" Larry called out from his throne.

A gate opened and a few teenagers dashed forward wearing pots on their heads and wielding dinky, wooden swords. They attacked the beast with their excuses for weapons, but were quickly subdued.

Larry growled angrily. "Send in the next group! And where are my grapes?"

Another gate opened and a similar group rushed at the monster, only this time they had pans taped to their chests for protection. Again, they suffered a similar fate.

Party guest after party guest fell to the creature, barely striking it. The monster roared something, but its oddly muffled voice didn't offer much of an indication as to what it had said.

"What did it say?" Larry asked the Toad feeding grapes to him. "Boy? Toy? Soy? Coy?" She shrugged. Larry did as well. "Ah, well, probably not important. On with the slaughter!"

"Um, that was the last of them." she informed him. "And, BTW, you owe me a new boyfriend if Troy's face got messed up in that fight, mmkay turtle boy?"

Larry spit out a grape and it hit her in the eye. "What!? We can't be out of warriors! What about the Chain Chomps?"

She clamped her hand over her eye and scowled at him, pointing to the arena with her other hand. Larry was shocked to see the monster holding one Chomp by the chain and swinging him over his head, whacking the other Chomps who were yipping and whining like pups. Well, the conscious ones, anyway.

"Inconceivable!" Larry shouted, not knowing what the word meant, but after hearing Ludwig say it once, had used it whenever he had wanted to feel smart. Luckily, it was appropriate for the situation. "Th-there has to be something we can do!"

"Well, there's, like, totally still one guy left, but he's, like, WAAAAY crazy."

"I don't care! Send him out!"

The final door opened and a single figure floated out. It was Dark Moonlight, bare of any weapons or armor, but looking far more confident than any of the previous fighters.

"Let's go, freak show! No weapons! Just you, me, and my inevitable victory!"

The monster stared at him for a moment before tossing the Chain Chomp away and taking a fighting stance.

The two eyed each other for a minute before Dark Moonlight attacked. He punched at its face and the hit connected, but it seemed to do more damage to him than the creature.

"OW! Geez, what do you keep in that head of yours, a brick of lead?"

The monster retaliated, catching him off guard. A fist slammed into Dark Moonlight's side and he was forced backwards.

"I'm not goin' down that easily!" A fire seemed to blaze in his eyes and he shot forward, delivering another punch to the creature's head. It was powerful, but slow. It couldn't dodge in time and staggered backwards. It seemed far from finished though.

The two fought each other for what seemed like hours, Dark Moonlight's speed and agility keeping him from being pummeled, but his relatively weak strikes barely denting the monster's tank-like body.

Eventually, Dark Moonlight slipped up and didn't dodge quick enough. He was knocked down on his back, gasping for air.

"You...haaah...are so...haaah...goin' down..." His fists punched at the air above him, his body shutting down, but his mind still in the fight. "Whoo...maybe just a quick nap..." With that, he fell unconscious.

The monster stomped to a set of doors opposite the way he had come in and smashed them open. Then he walked through them and disappeared.

Larry stared, dumbfounded at the spectacle, mouth agape and twig askew.

"This is SO not worth a Banana Slamma-Jamma." the female Toad sighed.

7Z7Z7Z7

"I see it, crazy hair dude!" Ludwig's scout cried, pointing to the doors at one end of the room. "Here it comes!"

Ludwig folded his arms, a scowl crossing his face. His siblings had failed. How predictable.

He smiled slightly and hummed to the calm, classical music playing on the speakers above him. What they had lacked was a plan, a fool-proof plan that none other than Ludwig von Koopa could conceive! As always, he would have to step in and take it upon himself to fix his siblings' mistakes. But nothing could ruin this plan!

Ludwig's group (or as he preferred to address them, 'minions') had constructed a pressure pad and two large, stone slabs that would slide out of the walls and block off access to anywhere else, trapping the monster in the hallway. They had built various traps under careful supervision by Ludwig himself, and he had made sure that they had worked, forcing a few minions to test them for him.

Just as planned, the monster stepped on the pad and the stone slabs slid into place.

That's when the fun started. Darts shot from the walls, their tips filled with a sedative. Roy had insisted on using some sort of lethal poison, but Ludwig had rejected the idea. Why let a perfectly good specimen go to waste? Why, he could spend HOURS studying the creature and documenting its behavioral patterns, anatomy, ect. Its not every day that a wellspring of unknown knowledge practically falls into one's lap.

Amazingly, the darts deflected off of some unseen shield on its back. That was odd. Wendy, Lemmy, and Jr.'s reports on the creature hadn't indicated any type of shell or defense mechanism.

"Oh well, so be it." Ludwig sighed, pressing a button on the control panel. "If I must kill it, then I suppose I'll just collect its carcass!"

Saw blades burst from the floor and spun around the monster like sharks encircling their prey. Laser beams shot out of orifices in the wall, preventing the creature from taking a single step without slicing a leg off. Jets of fire descended upon the beast, and it crouched down, narrowly avoiding being barbecued alive. It let out a moan of exasperation and mortal terror, as if it couldn't believe what was happening to it.

Ludwig cackled madly. Simply knowing that he had outsmarted the beast, cornering it and eliciting a feeling of utter hopelessness from his opponent, was enough to bring a smile to his face.

He reached for the microphone he had installed on the control pad and spoke into it. (Hey, who knew if it could understand their language and respond?) "If you settle down and take your shot like a good little monster, I'll promise that you'll live long enough to see sunlight again. Whether it's real or artificial, though, I cannot guarantee."

It bellowed in pure rage and bashed a vegetation covered fist into the wall. Ludwig chuckled at the futility. He had taken into account that it would try such a thing, so he had reinforced the walls as well. Always twelve steps ahead, Ludwig was.

"Fine then. Have it your way." he smirked, reaching for a button labeled 'KILL'.

"Just like Burger Koopa!"

Ludwig sighed, face palming. Rose was once again bouncing on the balls of her feet directly behind him, hands behind her back, smiling innocently.

"Rose, what did we discuss?" he said slowly.

She thought for a moment, then remembered. "Oh, stay five feet away from you at all times! Got it!"

She backed away and Ludwig rubbed his temples, eyes closed. He would have to enlist Iggy's help and formulate a plan to imprison her in the 5th dimension when he was finished with this problem. Which would be resolved in just a few seconds.

He opened his eyes again and gasped in fright. The control panel had been torn from it's position and taken away. The wires stretched towards it's current location. Ludwig almost fainted as he saw that it rested in the hands of...

"Hey, Ludwig, what's this button do?" asked Rose, pointing to a large red button clearly marked 'DO NOT TOUCH'. She pressed it and the tower they were standing on began to rumble.

Ludwig didn't even attempt to run at her and wrench the controls from her incompetent, overly curious clutches. He already knew it was futile. He just glowered at her as a robotic voice signaled the activation of a self destruct sequence. She shrugged, oblivious to her mistake.

"What? You said to stay away from you, not this cool control thingie!" She pressed more buttons randomly and the traps that had cornered the beast now disappeared. It wasted no time in escaping.

"You...utter...FOOL! Do you know what you've done!?" Ludwig shouted, a vein throbbing in his head.

"Uhhhh...activated the rumble feature?"

"This tower is going to EXPLODE, and it's entirely YOUR fault! Once again, you find a way to foil a plan of mine that is 110% guaranteed to work! I don't even know how it is physically possible to do such a thing! And the worst part is, I am eternally stuck with you because you NEVER leave me alone! Your obsessive crush on me is so annoying and unbearable! But guess what? I will NEVER love you! You hear that? Never! N-E-V-"

Ludwig was cut off by an explosion that rattled the entire castle. The tower they had constructed had been blown to bits.

Ludwig slightly opened one eye, the the other. He opened them fully and looked around. He was alive, and so was Rose who was standing next to him with a big grin on her face. They were floating in a large cyan colored bubble.

"Ah, I totally forgot about the escape bubble button on the panel." Ludwig muttered. He turned to Rose and smiled sheepishly. "I suppose I would have been divided into millions of minuscule pieces had you not interrupted my ranting and saved us." He composed himself and held his nose up in an imperious way. "I suppose I owe you my thanks and an apology. So...thanks...and...sorry..."

She ran at him and squeezed her arms around his neck, squealing like a fan girl all the while.

"Oh, I forgive you, my little Kooky! But there is another way you could thank me."

"Must I...?" he sighed, clearly knowing where she was going with this.

Ludwig gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Her eyelids fluttered and she fainted on the spot. Ludwig sighed and sat with his chin rested on his hand, now bored out of his mind.

7Z7Z7Z7

"Jr., you are our last line of defense." Roy said through the intercom. "If that thing gets through you, then he'll be comin' for me next! If you let that happen, I swear I'll give you twenty noogies every day for the rest of your life!"

"But I don't wanna fight that thing!" Jr. whined, tears streaming down his face.

Roy sighed. "Just get in your clown copter and shoot stuff at it! That's all you have to do!"

Jr. whimpered and put the walkie talkie down. He sniveled as he climbed into his clown copter and hovered in the air.

In no time, the monster appeared, its anger having built up after each encounter with the Koopalings, now pent up at a very unhealthy level of rage.

Jr. hiccuped uncontrollably, something that always happened to him when he felt terrified.

"S-stop right-hic-there, you s-scary-hic-th-thing! Y-you might have b-b-beaten my brothers and s-sister, b-b-but you won't-WAAAAHHH!"

Jr. screamed as the creature slowly approached him. He bashed every button within his range and the clown copter self-destructed in a blazing fireball, the pieces flying off like shrapnel from a grenade.

Jr. landed hard on the ground, blackened, but relatively unharmed. He cried like a baby as the monster stormed past him.

7Z7Z7Z7

'He must be just ahead.' Bowser thought. He patted out a tiny flame eating at a dead plant on his arm. Then he got an idea.

He unleashed a breath of fire and burned the cobwebs that were smothering him. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? The two words 'plot device' came to mind...

He crashed through a set of doors at the end of the hall.

He was now in one of the bathrooms, but it had been modified and transformed into a control room. The only light in the room came from the computer monitors that surrounded a chair (which was still just a toilet). A keyboard and microphone stuck out of the wall next to the toilet.

"Well, well, well." Roy said, rising from the his seat. "Look who bested my bros, sis, and pals. Looks like it's just you and me."

Bowser was about to speak up, but a few cobwebs still clung to his face insistently. He quickly tugged at them.

Roy fitted something onto his fists. They gleamed in the dim light of the monitors and Bowser recognized what they were. Brass knuckles.

He pounded them together in a traditional bully manner, not even feeling an ounce of pain. "I won't let you eat me! Plus, even if I do lose somehow, you'll have to answer to my father!"

Bowser had gotten the last of the cobwebs off, finally able to speak again.

"No, Roy. I AM your father." he said dramatically.

Roy gasped when he recognized the voice.

"Dad?"

Bowser nodded.

Uh oh.

Roy chuckled nervously, dropping his weapons and backing away from his father who was slowly advancing on him. "Ok, I know what you thinking, but all of this isn't what it looks like. You see, we were just-"

Before Roy even had a chance to spew out some stupid excuse, Bowser grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Oh, I know exactly what's going on here, Roy Shelldon Koopa. You thought you could get away with throwing a party, didn't you?"

By this point, everybody who hadn't been knocked unconscious by Bowser or driven to the point of near insanity by Iggy's ramblings (still unclear whether he had suffered head trauma or was just acting like a psychotic moron, most likely both), had gathered outside in one huge cluster to witness the monster literally pound the swag out Roy. They all gasped at the startling revelation, shocked that they had been fighting the Koopa King himself, all except Dark Moonlight who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Your middle name is Shelldon? How lame!" he giggled.

"Please don't punch me, dad! I'm wearin' my best shades!" Roy begged.

"How many times did I specifically tell you NOT to throw a party this morning? At least a couple of times, and what do you do? You throw a party!"

By this point Roy was bracing for impact and the crowd was watching in anticipation, not really caring who got hurt, their innate instinct to derive pleasure from other people's pain kicking in.

"The reason I didn't want you to throw a party is because I wouldn't be able to enjoy it!"

"Wait, what?" Larry interrupted, everybody as confused as he was. "So, you mean, you're not mad at us for throwing a party in general?"

"Oh, I am mad, but I would have allowed you to have a party if I were here to enjoy it. It's not easy taking over an entire kingdom, so I would have enjoyed letting off a little steam."

Roy sighed in relief and wiped sweat off his brow. "I guess this means we're cool, right brah?"

Bowser turned back to him, his nose flared, tiny plumes of fire shooting from his nostrils. "Not at all. Now lemme show you a real punch."

Bowser flipped the light switch on and pummeled him in the face, shattering his sunglasses instantly. Roy screamed as light pierced his eyes like needles, his eyes painfully protesting against the amount of light in the room. Having spent nearly every moment of his life with some kind of shaded lens over his eyes, Roy's eyes had become extremely sensitive.

Many people laughed as he stumbled around, his eyes shut tight. The other small percentage stood by in half hearted concern, not really knowing what to do.

Bowser guffawed and shut the door on him. "This is MY party now, Roy! All right everyone, let's get this party started again, but this time, it's Bowser style!"

The mob cheered and filed back the way they had come, more than ready to party their hearts out, no matter who was managing it. A party is a party, right?

"Aw, come on, guys! Don't be like that!" Roy pleaded, still trying to feel his way out of the room, or at least to the light switch. "Remember who made this party a reality!" He tripped and fell face first in the toilet, his shouts of disgust muffled by the water.

Meanwhile, the party was in full swing. People slurped down smoothies (Iggy's new and improved version, now with a 20% less chance of growing a telekinetic leg somewhere on your body), rode robotic rhinos through the halls with rocket launchers attached to their shoulders, and reluctantly submitted to the rule of the monkey who had inhaled too many of Iggy's chemicals (he had single handedly taken down the 'king's' regime with nothing but a toothbrush taped to a hairdryer).

"Ah, just the way things should be." Bowser said contentedly, now plant and mud free. He looked over the festivities as if it was his kingdom, his kids (minus Roy) lined up behind him. Then he remembered a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind. "How did you guys get all of this stuff anyways?"

"Oh, Roy let us use your credit card!" Morton exclaimed happily.

Bowser's face went pale. He slowly turned to Morton, his face blank. "He what?"

"Yeah! He gave us your credit card and told us to use it to get whatever we needed since those things are like a free pass to whatever you want!"

"Oh, and at some point it got maxed out." Larry added. "I guess that means your credit card reached the highest level! Congratulations, King Dad!"

Wendy, the only Koopaling who knew what a credit card was for through her shopping experience, paled and grabbed Morton's shoulders. "A credit card isn't a free pass, you dolts! You have to pay real money for the stuff you bought with it later!"

"Wait, so we need to pay real money for the stuff that we used that thing on?" Ludwig asked, almost kicking himself for trusting Roy.

"Yes! How much did you spend?"

"I dunno. I lost count after the ninth zero." Iggy said, unconcerned, picking at his ear wax.

Wendy fainted. Bowser turned on his sons and unleashed his wrath. (The violence depicted in this scene has been removed due to it being too extreme and painful for most viewers, so you'll have to use your imagination. But if you can imagine shoving wood splinters under your eyelids, clipping your nails with a weed whacker, and smacking your head with a mallet to the point of hallucinating a cheeseburger playing a game of parcheesi with a kitten, then you might come close to imagining the pain that the Koopalings felt).

When their father had finished with them, he went off to find Roy and give him the same punishment, but with extra pain.

Ludwig, Iggy, Larry, and Morton were laying on the ground moaning, on the verge of unconsciousness, wishing that someone would just kick them in the head and knock them out so they wouldn't have to feel the pain.

It didn't help that Lemmy chortled as he poked their mangled bodies, eliciting more groans of agony.

Jet walked down the path to Bowser Castle and away from the party, his trap already set. He didn't look back as he activated the Quake Pulse, causing the entire castle to cave in on itself and bury everyone under it. A symphony of "Owes", "Oohs", and "Somebody get this rubble off me! I can't feel my leg!s" could be heard as the party finally ended with a bang.

Jet smiled contentedly, his urge for a prank satisfied. He sipped a smoothie as he left the area, leaving the others in the remnants of Bowser Castle.

"I love a happy ending."

**Well, this was a fun fic to write, but it's not completely over yet! I'm planning on making a different version of this fic. It will basically be the same scenario (Roy [or someone else, perhaps?] throws a party), but different things such as Jr. being in on the scheme, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina being invited to the party, and Bowser up to some other mischief (open to ideas), will change the outcome and overall story. This also means that the OCs in this fic may return if the creators wish, plus new OCs can join. Just PM me their info if you want them to join. The fic will be rated T and I am open to any ideas you might have since I still don't know all of the content I'll be putting in it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Until next time!**

**-booMshrooM**


End file.
